Focus Energy (move)
Focus Energy (Japanese: きあいだめ Improvement) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Focus Energy worked incorrectly in Generation I. While it was intended to multiply the user's critical hit ratio by four, it instead divides the critical hit ratio by four. Focus Energy will be removed by switching or . The effect of Focus Energy cannot stack, and it will fail if the user is already under its effect. In Stadium, Focus Energy was fixed to increase the user's critical hit ratio with this formula: (BaseSpeed + 236) / 512 Generation II Focus Energy increases the user's critical hit ratio by one stage. This effect can be transferred by . no longer affects Focus Energy. Generation III onward Focus Energy now increases the user's critical hit ratio by two stages instead of one. Focus Energy can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , , , , and ) to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Focus Energy can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , , , , , , , and ) to gain extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Focus Energy, the user's is raised by one stage. Description |Raises the likelihood of nailing the opponent's weak spot for a critical hit.}} |Raises the critical hit ratio.}} |Focuses power to raise the critical-hit ratio.}} |The user takes a deep breath and focuses to raise its critical-hit ratio.}} |The user takes a deep breath and focuses to raise the critical-hit ratio of its attacks.}} |The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 19 }} 9 }} 9 |form=Alola Form}} 1, 9 }} 1, 9 |form=Alola Form}} 11 }} 1, 11 }} 23 |23|8|7|7|7|7 3 }} 27 |27|8|7|7|7|7 1, 3 }} 21 |1|1|1|1 5 }} 21 |1|1|1|1 1, 5 }} 3 |3 4 }} 1, 3 |1, 3 1, 4 }} 1, 3 |1, 3 1, 4 }} }} 24 }} 33 |21|21|17|17|17|17 24 }} 35 }} }} 26 |26 24 }} 26 |26 24 }} 4 }} }} |36 ||||}} }} 22 |22|22}} 22 |22|22}} 26 |26}} 32 |32}} 36 |36}} 37 |37}} 5 |5}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} 12 |12 8 |8}} 12 |12 1, 8 |1, 8}} 21 |21}} 21 |21}} 21 |21}} 13 |13|13}} 13 |13|13}} By In other games Description |The user gains the Focus Energy status, raising its critical-hit rate.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move the Focus Energy status, which raises its critical-hit rate.}} | }} |You will get the Focus Energy status, which raises your critical-hit rate.}} |You'll get the Focus Energy status condition, which raises your critical-hit rate.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=聚氣 集氣 集中力量 |zh_cmn=聚氣 / 聚气 集氣 |cs=Soustředěná energie |da=Energifokus |nl=Focus energie |fi=Voimankeskitys (EP073) Energialataus (AG088) |fr=Puissance |de=Energiefokus |el=Εστίαση Δύναμης Estíasi Dúnamis |it=Focalenergia Energy |ko=기충전 |pl=Skupienie Energii Pełna Siła/Pełna Moc (EP073) |pt_br=Focalizar Energia (TCG, manga) Energia Focalizada (anime) Energia Concentrada (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Concentração de Energia (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Energia Focalizada Focar Energia |ro=Energie Concentrată |sr=Fokusiranje energije |es_la=Foco Energía Energía Centrada (EP362) |es_eu=Foco Energía |sv=Kraftfokus |vi=Gồng Năng Lượng }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Energiefokus es:Foco energía fr:Puissance (capacité) it:Focalenergia ja:きあいだめ zh:聚气（招式）